Digimon Frontier 02
by ClarinetDinosaur
Summary: When new problems and tougher enemies rise in the Digital World, the six destined, now much older, have to go back and save it once more. But there are new children coming to help them, and new evolutions. Will they be able to save the Digital worldHIATUS
1. The Start of a New Adventure

'_I'm so bored' _Takuya thought, laying on his bed, hands behind his head, and shaking his foot around, forcing himself to have fun with it. Obviously, though, it wasn't working. He sat up immediately and messed up his hair, frustrated. _"_Why am I so bored?!" He yelled, falling back down onto his bed again. His brother peeked in from the door and frowned. "Mom wants you to quiet down and wants you to find something for you to do." He said, raising an eyebrow, watching Takuya play around with his cell phone.

"I am Shinya, I am." Takuya grumbled frustrated. Shinya shrugged and walked out of his brother's room quietly. He got up and shut the door quietly, slumped over. He looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was disheveled and his brown eyes showed tiredness and boredom. He was wearing pretty much the same thing he had three years ago, when he was twelve. His yellow shirt, now long-sleeved, was under his unbuttoned red collared t-shirt. His cargo shorts were still the same shade of green. His hat, though, was red, and his goggles, were newer and much nicer. He sighed. _I guess old habits really don't change. Even the way people dress._

He put his phone in his pocket and put his shoes on. He walked out of his room, down the stairs and over to the front door. "Mom I'm going on a walk." He announced, before leaving his home. The cool fall air rushed over him immediately. He closed his eyes for a moment before walking down the sidewalk. "It sure is a nice day to go on a walk." He said smiling.

Takuya's phone buzzed. He frowned and took it out of his pocket. "I swear, if it's a chain letter…" He grumbled, before reading the message.

_Hello Digidestined, _It read. Takuya let out a small gasp before reading on. _There is a mission waiting for you, do you wish to accept it? _(A/N: Sorry .) He quickly responded with a yes. _Good. Make your way to Shibuya for the 5:30 train. The other Digidestined have already been contacted. The time is now 5:00, good luck. _Takuya shoved his phone back into his pocket and took off immediately in a sprint, knowing that the train station was generally busy on Saturday.

----

Kouji looked at the line he was in and shoved his hand into his pants pockets. He looked down and observed what he was wearing. His shirt was yellow with two stripes of yellow where his arms were, and he was wearing a close resemblance to the jacket he had worn when he was eleven. He was wearing cargo pants that actually went all the way down to his feet. His shoes were blue and he was still wearing the same bandana.

Impatiently, Kouji crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. He looked at the time on his phone, which read 5:15. He frowned and looked at the other lines, which were busier than the one that he was in. "I have no time for this." He mumbled.

"Neither do I." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see who it was and shook his head. "Looks like you came. Just get here Takky?" He asked, with a sly grin.

Takuya rolled his eyes, trying to ignore that nickname. "Yeah, I just got here." He said, looking at the line. "Better step forward before someone takes your spot." He said, grinning.

Kouji turned around quickly and ran to his spot in line. "That was quick." He mumbled, and then looked at Takuya again. "Well you look a lot like you did three years ago."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Takuya said, rubbing the back of his head. "You kind of do to." He said trying to make Kouji feel just as uncomfortable.

"Yeah, whatever." He responded, stepping up to the ticket machine, where two tickets came out. "Here," he said, handing Takuya the extra ticket. Takuya nodded and they started for the train.

They boarded the train in no hurry and held onto the poles that went from the top of the train to the bottom.

"You think that Ophanimon contacted us?" Takuya asked, looking at the ground, trying not to shift his feet.

Kouji looked at the brunette and shrugged. "I don't know." He responded. "Last we saw Ophanimon; she was nothing but a little Salamon. Kind of hard to think of her otherwise right now."

Takuya looked at the dark haired boy, nodded then looked at his feet again. "I guess." He said, quietly. His phone buzzed again and he took it out of his pocket. _When you get off the train, make your way for the elevator. The other chosen children are waiting with the trailmon. The time is now 5:45, you have until 6:15. _He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. "Did you get the message?" He asked Kouji, who was putting his phone into his jacket.

"Yeah." He said. "I can't believe the other's are already there." He said, sighing. _They're _destinies sure didn't involve a lot of rushing around did it?" He scowled, but then chuckled at his seriousness.

Takuya laughed and shook his head. "Believe me, destiny just loves to have me run." The two boys eyes met for a second before they both started laughing.

----

The train stopped at Shibuya station, and the two boys got off the train. They looked at the clock. The time was 6:10, which meant they had a good five minutes to get to an elevator that was in the line of vision. They began walking, Takuya with his hands behind his head, and Kouji with his hands casually in his pockets. They walked onto the elevator and just as the doors closed, a girl jumped in.

Kouji and Takuya looked at each other. "Ophanimon will deal with her." Takuya whispered. Kouji nodded in agreement, and looked away from both of them.

Takuya looked at the girl. She had dark blonde hair, with clip in cat ears on top of her head. He thought about Zoey for a minute but shook his head. She was wearing a white shirt with a chibi cat on it that hung off her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top under it. Her pants were khaki coloured cargo shorts and she was wearing yellow Chuck Taylor's with knee socks. She looked like a small child in a sense. She was wearing an awkward and slightly shy frown on her face. Takuya decided not to talk to her.

The elevator stopped and the three kids exited. They looked around real quick and saw the others talking and laughing. Takuya waved and yelled out excitedly and Kouji followed behind.

"It's nice to see you guys are finally here." JP said, smiling. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black insigna on it (A/N: Imagination time?). He was wearing jeans now, which was better than the blue jumpsuit. His tennis shoes were white and black. He didn't look husky now just; muscular.

"Aw JP, don't be so mean. They probably got their messages later." Tommy said, smiling. Tommy, now 12, had grown exceptionally, which included his voice being a tad bit deeper. He was wearing a white and orange t-shirt with a dragon on it, and khaki cargo pants. He was wearing the same hat he had worn when he was 8, but it wasn't as big.

Zoey giggled. "Aw come on you guys, stop arguing. You know that destiny likes to toy with our two 'leaders'." She said, winking at the two. Zoey had grown up a lot since their last tour of the Digital world. She was wearing a pink tank top. Starting at her elbows were arm warmers that were white and blue vertical stripes. She had on beige capris and pink tennis shoes. She wasn't wearing her hat anymore, but was holding it in her hands. Her bangs were held back with a black hair clip.

Kouichi shook his head and chuckled, his arms crossed. "It's nice to see you again Takuya." He said, changing the subject. Kouichi had traded in his Christmas coloured get-up for a green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. His pants were simple cargo shorts. He was wearing tennis shoes.

Kouji smiled and walked over to his brother, giving him a high five. "Haven't seen you in a couple weeks. How's mom?" He asked. Takuya stood next to JP and started talking to him.

Kouichi shrugged. "She's doing okay." His smile was soft and caring. "She's trying not to work hard, but she's still pretty stressed out." Kouji nodded and looked at the ground for a moment. "That does sound like mom." He said, then smiled again.

Zoey frowned and crossed her arms. _They're all so grown up now. Even Tommy._ She thought, as she observed the twelve year old trying to rough house with Takuya and JP. Zoey looked at them, and opened her mouth to say something before she turned around and saw a girl off by herself, with her arms behind her back, looking down at the ground. She began to walk over to her before the trailmon arrived.

"All of you. Hurry onboard. That means you girl with the gatomon apparel." The Trailmon said. "The Digital world needs saving."

------

**I'm sorry this is so fail ^ I haven't written anything in awhile, so please be patient, it'll get better.**


	2. Arrival

"_Hurry up everyone, the Digital World needs saving." _

Takuya looked at th_e _trailmon for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, so this isn't like a reunion of some sorts?" He asked, stepping backwards.

Kouji crossed his arms, sighed and rolled his eyes. The trailmon sighed and in response said, "Listen kid, peace usually doesn't last a long time." The trailmon looked at Takuya again and opened his doors. "Now hop on in, we're headed straight for the fire terminal, and by Cherubimon and Ophanimon's orders, we can't take too long."

Takuya stared for a moment before looking to his left, realizing everyone was boarding, even the girl who he didn't know. He sighed and mumbled, "I give up." He quickly boarded the train and sat between JP and Zoe, slumping over he sighed again and looked up. "Okay, so Digital World needs saving again. Easy right? All we have to do is get Susanoomon to kick all these baddie's sorry butt's right?"

JP sighed and crossed his arms. "Listen Takuya, that might of worked against Lucemon, but we don't even know what we're dealing with yet. Plus, we don't have our D-Tectors or our spirits so we can't even Spirit Evolve."

Zoe craned her neck and looked at JP, a look of argument on her face. "Listen I-" She started, then stopped. Her face twisted into an expression of amazement and she sat back and crossed her arms. "JP has a point for once." She said, stricken with awe. Nodding, Zoe looked at the rest of the group. "We can't be too sure if Kouji and Takuya will even have their combination evolutions let alone Susanoomon." She shook her head and leaned back in her seat, thought written clearly across her face.

Tommy looked down. "You're right. We don't even know if the digital world still has the same terrain or the same digimon. We can't be sure we'll have Bokomon or Neemon anymore." He added sadly.

Kouichi looked down. "I can hardly remember the Digital World last time." He expressed, looking down with sadness on his face. "I was only with you guys in spirit not in body." A sad smile appeared on his face, turning into a happy one. "Well, at least we know I'll be here with you guys no matter what everyone goes through."

The group smiled at each other and continued talking. Zoe, who had been engulfed in a conversation with JP about her new friends, and his sudden interest in random things from automotive engineering to bartending, sat back and looked the other way for a moment, to have a break from stretching her voice. She noticed the girl from earlier sitting at the opposite side of the trailmon, and was looking outside at the passing scenery. A frown appeared on her face, and she stood up for a moment, before the trailmon stopped.

"Alrighty then children, everyone out of the pool!" It exclaimed cheerfully, opening its doors. Zoe frowned and exited along with the rest of the group, watching as the girl got out by herself. They looked around for a moment, before Takuya excitedly ran to the west, knocking the strange girl backwards, and looked towards the direction that they came.

"This is where I first met Agunimon!" He exclaimed ecstatically, turning to face his friends. Kouji looked at him and shook his head.

"That was rude you know Takuya." He stated, glaring at the goggle head.

Takuya looked baffled. "What?" He asked, trying to figure out what Kouji was talking about. He looked in front of him and saw the girl he had knocked over.

"The girl." Kouji growled. "You just knocked her over and didn't do anything about it."

"Oh, right." Takuya walked over to the girl and offered a hand to her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes piercing his brown ones. She glared at him and got up by herself, dusting her clothes and then walking farther into the terminal. "Way to go Takuya." He grumbled, smacking himself in the forehead. "You don't even know her name and she's _already_ after you."

--------

A while later the group headed into the terminal (after Takuya received some harsh words from JP and even a few from Kouichi). Tommy smiled and looked at all the hustle and bustle of the digimon, some new, most familiar. He looked at one of the Biyomon and smiled. "Hi!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

The Biyomon looked at him for a moment before letting out a high shriek. "Intruder! It's the enemy digimon's disguise!"

Tommy looked shocked, and a tad bit afraid. "What?!" He exclaimed. "No! No, no! You got it all wrong! I mean, I'm not here to hurt you!"

The Biyomon ignored his pleading words and flew off into a distance. "Who's messing with the citizens?" Came a high voice. "I swear I'll mess your head up!" The voice exclaimed before showing it's face and yelling, "Boooommm Bubbl-" Out came Patamon, who looked at Tommy for a second.

Tommy looked at Patamon, his fear turning into pure joy. "Patamon, it's you!" He exclaimed, running over to the creature, and tackling him down. "Oh my gosh you haven't grown an inch!"

Patamon laughed along with Tommy and said, "You sure grew a lot! You were pretty small for a human last time I saw you!"

The others looked on and smiled, when they heard a 'snap' followed by a yelp. The group turned, including Patamon and Tommy, knowing what to expect. "Papa!" Patamon exclaimed, flying over towards the noise.

"Ah yes, Patamon, I see you've found our friends," The creature said smiling, holding a book close to its body.

Takuya half smiled and looked on. "Hey Bokomon! Neemon! It's great to see you again."

"Ah yes, likewise." Bokomon said, waving his hand in the air for a moment. An awkward silence fell, and everyone froze, waiting for someone to say anything. Bokomon opened one eye and looked at the group for a moment before a tear fell out of his eyes. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He exclaimed, running over to the chosen. "I missed you all so much!" The kids all hugged Bokomon.

"He was crying for a long time after you left." Patamon said smiling, landing on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah, he even tried to get the Trailmon to take him to the Human World." Neemon said.

Bokomon glared at Patamon and pulled the waistband of Neemon's pants, letting go and causing poor Neemon to yowl in pain. "And Neemon hasn't learned anything." Patamon added.

Zoe laughed and patted Neemon on the head. "I'm so glad you three are still here. The trailmon told us that Cherubimon and Ophanimon called us in. Do any of you know why?" She asked, tilting her head.

Bokomon's face went from happy to troubled as he looked in his book. "Yes actually." He stated, opening to a page. "I don't know much…"

"And that is saying something." Neemon cut in, earning a waistband snap.

"Anyway," Bokomon said, clearing his throat. "Apparently a digimon has been causing trouble and destroying villages and even hurting all the poor digimon."

"So it's just one digimon?" JP asked, crossing his arms.

"Unfortunately no." Bokomon said, closing his book. "It's more like, I don't know, ten maybe? Most of them are Champion level, a few are ultimate and I believe their leader is a Mega type digimon."

The group looked at Bokomon for a moment. Kouji nodded. "Well then, I'm supposing Mega and Ultimate are pretty strong. If these guys are anything like the royal knights or whatever, then we're going to need all the help we can get." Everyone looked at their feet and nodded.

"Which reminds me," Patamon exclaimed. "There was a girl with gatomon ears walking through here earlier. She's probably inside now. Do you know who she is?"

Takuya frowned. "She was on the trailmon with us. Hasn't said a word yet."

Zoe looked towards the Fire terminal. "Maybe someone should go talk to her. She seemed kind of lonely." She said, frowning.

Tommy, who was about to say something, looked at the group, _Wait, aren't there six of us?_ He thought, looking at the group. _Let's see, JP is here, Takuya's here, Kouji's here, Zoe's here, I'm here, Koui… _"Hey guys, where did Kouichi go?"

-------

Kouichi walked into the Fire Terminal building and looked around for a minute, before spotting the girl that had traveled with them. He frowned and made his way over to her. He could see that she wasn't wearing her cat ears, and was holding one of them in her hand… talking to it?

"Hi," He said, smiling, looking at her.

She looked up in surprise and clutched her cat ear in her hand, before swallowing and saying, "Hi."

They had an awkward stare down for a moment, before Kouichi said, "I saw you were alone. I was wondering if you were if you were lonely." He put on small grin, and sat next to her, not caring if she was or not.

"Not really," She said, looking down at her cat ear and clipping it back into her hair. "I don't get lonely that easily, I'm just shy." She looked at him with a shy smile on her face.

Kouichi looked at her and smiled. "Well you don't have to be. Other than Kouji being a little bit of a loner, all of us are nice people." He smiled and gently put his hand up, signifying for a hand shake (A/N: That made no sense, I'm sorry). "My name is Kouichi Kimura. What's yours?"

The girl looked at his hand for a moment. She smiled and grabbed it gently, shaking it lightly. "Sayaka Takahashi."

--------

Kouji frowned and shrugged. "He probably got curious."

Takuya frowned and crossed his arms before saying, "Shouldn't we make sure he didn't wander off into danger?"

Bokomon frowned. "Yes, that would be quite bad. Besides that point, the Evil Digimon haven't yet made their way to the Fire terminal. You human children would be an obvious sign that we're trying to get rid of them or at least restrain them from worse damage. I'm sure Cherubimon and Lady Ophanimon have already been alerted about your arrival, so there's really no doubt that the evil digimon already know."

Zoe frowned and put her arms to her sides. "Wait a minute, now that I think of it, how come Salamon and Lopmon digivolved into Ophanimon and Cherubimon, but Patamon didn't digivolve into Seraphimon?"

Patamon frowned and his eyes rolled down. "We're not sure why either."

"We think it has something to do with the stolen Feather of Light though." Bokomon added, nodding.

JP Stifled a laugh, while Zoe glared at him. "Who stole the Feather of Light?" She asked.

"It was a Digimon named LadyDevimon. It was stolen from Lady Ophanimon at the Light Terminal. Patamon hasn't been able to digivolve to Champion, Angemon rather, ever since." Bokomon wiped a tear from his eye. "It's quite sad actually."

Tears started falling out of Patamon's eyes as he tackled Bokomon to the ground. "It's okay papa-mon! I'm perfectly well off without it!"

Kouji and JP looked at each other and sighed, before Takuya said, "Don't worry; we'll get it back along when we kick those evil digimon's sorry butts!"

"There is only one problem with that young chosen." A voice came. They all turned to the source to see none other than Lady Ophanimon and Cherubimon coming through the tunnel. Ophanimon was frowning.

They all gasped. "Wait, what do you mean there's a problem?" JP asked suspiciously.

Cherubimon looked at Lady Ophanimon sadly and nodded. "Your Human and Beast Spirits need to be gathered again. You need to visit each and every terminal to get them back."

------

**See, it's getting better already… I think. **

**Thank you to those who have read the first chapter~3 And thanks to all those who support me when I'm writing.**


	3. Human Spirits Part 1: Agunimon

"_Your Human and Beast Spirits need to be gathered again. You need to visit each and every terminal to get them back." _

Takuya looked at Ophanimon, horror stricken. "_Every_ terminal?" He asked, staring at the two celestial digimon in disbelief. "Are you kidding? It wasn't that hard _last time_!" With a groan of frustration, Takuya stamped his foot to the ground and looked up.

Ophanimon frowned and nodded. "Unfortunately yes. Though, with the original six of you," She nodded to Takuya, Kouji, JP, Zoe, and Tommy. "It should be easier. Your human spirits already recognize you." She looked at Cherubimon and nodded, as if communicating through silence and motions. "The new destined will have a harder time," She frowned. "Her spirit is a bit rowdy and, well, may not come out of hiding very easily."

Kouji turned around and raised an eyebrow, confused. "Speaking of the new girl, where did she and Kouichi run off to?"

Zoe grinned and clapped her hands together and opened her mouth widely to say something, a small squeal came out of her mouth before JP shook his head. "Kouichi went off to find her or something. Nothing's going on Z." A small laugh escaped his lips. It turned to a full roar of laughter, head tilted back and all.

Takuya laughed at JP and then looked at Zoe, a silly grin on his face. "Alright, so maybe Kouichi and new girl are missing? We'll find them eventually." His face turned serious and he stood up in a heroic leader pose. "Alright! First order of business..."

"Hey guys!" Kouichi exclaimed, running over to the group with a shy Sayaka following after him. "Did I miss anything?"

Takuya glared at Kouichi and slapped a hand across his mouth. "Yes, actually you did. We look for Agunimon!"

Kouichi backed away from Takuya's hand and looked at the group, who were staring at him and paying no attention to Takuya what so ever. "Wait, what?" He asked, dumb-founded. "Why do we need to look for Agunimon?" He scratched the back of his head and looked to Kouji for an answer.

Tommy smiled at Kouichi and walked in front of Takuya. "Well, according to Lady Ophanimon," He gestured to the celestial digimon that was looking at the group, awaiting a decision. "The digital world is in trouble and we have to save it again, but we have to go to every terminal," He sucked a breath in before starting again. "And get our Human and Beast Spirits." He smiled and looked at Takuya, who looked like he was about to give up.

Kouichi frowned and looked around. "Well, we're in the fire terminal, why not look for Agunimon and BurningGreymon?" He smiled and looked over to Kouji.

JP grinned and nodded. "That sounds like a plan Kouichi good suggestion!" He exclaimed, chuckling at Takuya's frustrated expression.

Ophanimon shook her head and stopped them before they went off to search. "Wait, you need to know something first. You will not be able to find your beast spirits until you find your Human spirits." The chosen, with the exception of Sayaka who was standing back listening awkwardly, groaned and stared at Ophanimon. She shook her head at their complaints. "Believe me, it's not as hard as it seems." A small smile appeared then. "And I'm sure most of you will like the changes."

"Wait, what?" Zoe asked, tilting her head to the side. "Changes? What changes? Is something wrong with our digimon?"

Ophanimon shook her head. "They are good changes, and believe me, you'll appreciate it young one."

Takuya sighed and shook his head. "Okay then." He turned around and looked at the group. "You guys think about these changes or whatever. I'm going to go and look for Agunimon." He turned around to look at Ophanimon. "Does something bad have to happen this time?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course not, in fact," She let out a small whistle. "It'll be much easier to find now. Good look young Takuya. I will be awaiting your arrival at the next terminal." With a burst of light, she disappeared.

"Wait, Ophani- oh great. Ah well, time to search," Takuya sighed again and put his hands behind his head. "Now where to start..."

Zoe rolled her eyes and groaned. "Well, I guess I'll go and search over here." She clapped her hands. "If I am even allowed to find it." She began to walk out of her spot and looked over at the new girl, whatever her name was, and raised an eyebrow before walking over to her. "Hi!" She exclaimed, startling the girl. "My name is Zoe Orimoto. What's yours?"

The girl looked at her and a small timid smile appeared on her face. "Umm... my name is Sayaka Takahashi," She looked over at the others, more so to Kouichi than anyone, and shrugged slightly.

Zoe laughed light-heartidly and smiled. "There's no reason to be shy around me. We're both girls right?" She looked over at the boys, who were searching for Takuya's spirit. "And the only one's at that."

Sayaka laughed quietly and looked at the boys. "Yeah, we are..." She said quietly then back at Zoe. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quickly.

Zoe frowned and nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What... where am I? And What's going on?" She asked timidly, looking from Zoe to the boys and back.

"In time," A voice was heard from above. It wasn't Ophanimon's but it was very feminine. "You will find out young one."

Zoe looked up, astonished. "Umm... there's your answer..." She responded quietly, dumb-founded, looking back at Sayaka.

...

Takuya was beginning to become frustrated. And not the kind of frustrated that happened because you're little brother took pictures of you sleeping with a teddy bear and showing to all your friends kind of frustrated, but stressed out frustrated. "Alright Agunimon, where the HECK are you!" He shouted, hitting a bush with a giant stick. "Ophanimon said it would be easier to find you now, but right now I'm REALLY starting to doubt that!"

"Calm down Takuya," Kouji sighed before sticking his hand into a puddle of water. "Think about how you got Agunimon last time. You weren't playing that card were you?"

JP rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well you're forgetting something Thing 2," He grinned and shrugged at Kouji, who rolled his eyes. "Last time Takuya didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was that or get injured, remember?"

Kouji nodded and rolled his eyes again. "Well, I can't find it. Let's just put Takuya in immortal danger and let's see what happens." He snickered and looked over at the brunette who looked pretty angry at that comment.

Kouichi chuckled and shook his head, leaning on the wall to the terminal, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. "Well, we wouldn't be able to do that much damage by ourselves," JP shot him a look that read 'wanna try me?' but Kouichi ignored it. "I think Takuya has to find it by himself. Maybe there's a reason he isn't able to find it with all of us around."

Tommy nodded and began to walk back to the terminal. "Kouichi has a point. Agunimon's not our human spirit, so maybe he'll only come out of hiding for Takuya, and Takuya alone." He smiled and waved everyone over to the terminal. "I want to meet the new girl, Takuya you keep on looking for your spirit!"

JP and Kouji looked at each other and shrugged before running after him. "Good luck!" They shouted back, snickering at Takuya's lost expression.

"Great," Takuya sighed. "Just great."

...

After what seemed like an eternity, Takuya fell down onto the grass, blocking his eyes from the sun. "Alright, I give up," He sighed, closing his eyes in finality. "If you don't want to show up, we'll leave and come back. That would be so easy," Takuya finished with a yawn. He felt tired all of a sudden, and he didn't understand why. "Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt..." he said quietly, drifting off to sleep.

_Takuya_...

Takuya looked around. He was in an all white place, like a solitary confinement complex, and he was standing alone. "Yes?" He answered to the voice, though he was confused. "Who's there?"

_Don't give up. Expect the unexpected. _

Takuya started to spin around to look for the voice. He wasn't getting dizzy though. Was he dreaming?

_To find Agunimon, look where you would least expect it._

"And where would that be? Under Tommy's hat? Can I have a clue please?" He frowned and started feeling around the air, hoping for a way out.

_Seraphimon. _

Takuya's eyes flashed open and he jumped up immediately. "Seraphimon?" He asked quietly, looking around awkwardly. There was no one outside, and it looked almost the same as it had been when he fell asleep. "Pata...patamon?" He questioned walking slowly back to the terminal. His face lit up and he started off in a sprint. "Guys!" He yelled, waving his arms around excitedly.

A flash of light came from the bush and Takuya stopped. "Takuya!"

"Patamon?" Takuya asked, grabbing the flying digimon as it busted out from the light in the bushes.

"Takuya, something's in there!" He exclaimed, releasing himself from Takuya's grasp. "Papamon!"

"Something in the...?" Takuya looked at the bush in question and nodded. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Takuya pushed his way into the light that was emitting from the bush.

He was now surrounded by it, like in his dream, and he was taken aback. "I think I just made a mistake," He said quietly, looking around. A figure appeared in a shadow, and Takuya gasped.

"Agunimon..."

Agunimon smiled and began to walk toward Takuya, who in turn, walked over to him. When they collided, the light compressed around them, making a beam of light go from the ground to the sky. The light disappeared and Agunimon, with a grin looked around. "It's good to be back in business."

...

**Fail chapter is fail :U**


End file.
